


Prove It

by Unterpression



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Hangover, Kuvira - Freeform, korra - Freeform, korvira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unterpression/pseuds/Unterpression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira wakes up with a hangover, and Korra gets a brainfreeze</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

Kuvira was late to rise this morning. Even  _Korra_  was up before her. She blamed it on how they’d spent the night, with faces tucked between the other’s legs, and the rush of release stronger than she’d ever felt before. Maybe it was the wine, that made her head throb each time she tried to rise. Even awake now, she could fall asleep again, and sleep all day, dreaming of the night they had had.

But leave it to Korra to bring her headache back full-throttle. A loud buzzing noise suddenly flooded the entire house. Kuvira sat up far too quickly than her head could handle. She covered her face with her hands as the throbbing in her head got out of control.

_What was Korra doing?_

 She dragged her fingers down her face, pausing to rub her eyelids as the throbbing faded, and then she slowly stood from the bed. Finally then, did the noise stop.

Kuvira had to rub her temples for a few seconds to clear her head, when she noticed a glass of water by the bed that wasn’t there last night, or so she couldn’t recall. 

Her mouth  _was_ dry, and water seemed to be just what she needed. She slowly picked up the glass, as not to bother her head too much, and observed it before taking a sip.

It wasn’t as refreshing as she imagined it would be. Her mouth was too dry. But water helps hangovers, or so Korra had told her. Kuvira had never been drunk before last night, and thought Korra had only been drunk once in her life, Kuvira figured Korra still would know how to handle this better than she would. 

She took a few more sips of the water and sat back down on the bed. It tasted better the more she drank. It was no question that Korra had set it there, so even as the loud buzzing still rang in Kuvira’s head, agitating her, that agitation was buffered by the small act of kindness. 

Her head still hurt too much to move, but Kuvira was tired of sitting here now that she was up. She sipped some more on the water, starting to get impatient because it wasn’t working fast enough. 

Soon she found herself staring into the half-empty glass and reminiscing. Last night had been… _incredible_. The wine made her happy, and Korra’s affectionate behavior was more than welcome. She was  _happy_  to be in Korra’s arms like that. It wasn’t the bright happiness of alcohol in her blood, but the warm happiness of comfort. And then they came home, and wanted nothing more than to see each other out of their clothes, to taste each other and listen to each other, touch each other. At the end of it all, they were content to feel each other breathe.

Kuvira never knew she could feel something like that. Not the excitement of the sex, but the heat of love. Something deep within her welled as she and Korra held each other. 

“Good, you’re up!” said Korra from the doorway.

Kuvira turned her head too quickly again.

“Ugh,” she complained, rubbing her forehead. 

“Hungover?” asked Korra.

Even though Kuvira knew she was very much hungover, she felt offended by this accusation.

“No,” she said, quickly, while slowly straightening herself. “What is that?”

Korra held up the treat she was holding. “Want some? Bolin taught me how to make it. It’s a milkshake.”

Kuvira swallowed hard. It neither sounded nor looked too appealing right now.

“Can’t we just lay here, and not think about food for a while?”

“ _You_ can,” said Korra. She slurped from the straw with a wide smile on her face, and eyes closed.

“Be careful not to get–” Korra scrunched her face in pain. 

“–Brainfreeze…” Kuvira trailed off. “Are you alright?”

“Having grown up in the South Pole, you think I’d be used to that,” Korra joked. She set it down on the bedside table. “How is your hangover?” she asked.

“I don’t have a hangover,” said Kuvira. It was a little more convincing this time. She  _was_  beginning to feel better. 

Korra crawled beside her and laid down, then gently tugged on her to lay down too. Kuvira moved slowly.

“You’ll never finish that milkshake.”

“Of course I will,” argued Korra.

“No you won’t.”

“Yes. I will.”

Kuvira grinned. “You won’t.”

“Maybe if I kiss you, your _hangover_ will go away, and we can finish it together.” 

_“I don’t have a hangover.”_

“You’re a liar,” joked Korra, grinning as she eyed Kuvira’s lips. She held Kuvira’s hand and combed through her messy hair. “I can make you feel better.”

Kuvira moved closer and leaned her forehead onto Korra’s.

“Prove it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
